Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers
| starring = Kevin Michael Richardson Kathy Najimy Charles Nelson Reilly Wallace Shawn Mark Hamill David Ogden Stiers Dan Castellaneta | music = Danny Elfman Mark Watters | edited = Rob DeSales | studio = Turner Entertainment Co. Warner Bros. Animation Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Yearim Productions | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | country = United States South Korea | runtime = 74 minutes | language = English }}Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' is a 2006 animated swashbuckler adventure comedy film starring the seven-time Academy Award-winning cat-and-mouse duo Tom and Jerry. Produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Turner Entertainment Co., it was the fourth made-for-video attempt to recapture the style of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera's original film shorts from Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Directed by Scott Jeralds and written by Christopher Painter, the film was released on DVD on August 22, 2006 and served as the pilot for the television series Tom and Jerry Tales, which premiered the following month. Plot A fierce storm was pouring heavy rain and shooting lightning all over the high seas. A group of jolly pirates are sailing on their ship, and Red Pirate Ron, who speaks in a language only understood by his parrot, warns his pirates to lower the sails. Later, Tom and Jerry travel aboard the same pirate ship. It is soon revealed that Ron is searching for the "Lost Treasure of the Spanish Mane" and by chance, a wave carries the map to the treasure aboard. Tom hides the map, but is warned by the ghost of the Spanish Mane's captain, Don Diego de Clippershears, that if the map is not returned to its bottle by sunset, a curse will begin. At one point, Tom and Jerry escape from a giant squid using a cannon. The ship is then attacked by Ron's brother, Blue Pirate Bob, who also speaks with the help of his parrot (with credit for the attack due to Jerry). Bob's crew manages to steal the map, but Ron retrieves it and shoots down his brother's ship. Ron's crew celebrates and Tom is given seafood as a treat. Tom gives Ron the map, who begins examining it. Up in the rafters, Jerry copies the map onto his bandanna. The sun sets and the ghost appears and begins the curse as a crew of skeleton pirates are called forth. Ron's crew abandons ship, and their lifeboat lands on top of the giant squid that Tom and Jerry fought earlier. Angry at Tom for not warning him about the curse, Ron expects him to row all the way to the island where the treasure is buried. Tom, however, leaves Ron's men stranded and takes only himself and Jerry (who has the map on his forehead) to the island. When they arrive, they meet Purple Pirate Paul, Ron and Bob's brother (who can, ironically, speak coherent English whereas his parrot can't), who calls himself Barnacle Paul because he doesn't want be in the "color scheme name thing" his brothers are doing. He, too, is looking for the treasure, but is discouraged, having searched for over 40 years. Tom and Jerry are about to go on, when Ron arrives and tells Paul that Tom has the map. Tom and Jerry escape until they reach the entrance to the tomb of Don Diego. A stone chicken guards the tomb, but Tom and Jerry defeat it. After maneuvering through many traps and tests, they reach the cave that contains the treasure. Tom rushes inside and is shocked to see the same giant squid from earlier standing guard. When it recognizes Tom, it shrieks in fear and a stalactite crushes it. Tom and Jerry retrieve the treasure. When Tom exits the tomb, Ron, Paul and Bob begin to fight over the treasure. Jerry seizes this opportunity to sneak it away and onto Bob's ship, which has been fully repaired. In the pirate ship, Jerry and Spike take full control of it with Jerry being made to be the captain and Tom being made to swab the deck. While Tom, Jerry and Spike's new pirate ship sets sail and leaves Ron, Bob, Paul and their crews behind and stranded on the island, the group run from the stone chicken, which somehow reassembled itself. Voice cast * William Hanna as Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse (archive recordings; uncredited) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Red Pirate Ron, Blue Pirate Bob, Purple Parrot Chuck and Spike * Kathy Najimy as Blue Parrot Betty * Charles Nelson Reilly as Red Parrot Stan * Wallace Shawn as Purple Pirate "Barnacle" Paul * Mark Hamill as The Skull * David Ogden Stiers as the Narrator * Dan Castellaneta as Additional voices Widescreen Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers was the third Tom and Jerry film to be filmed in widescreen and the third one to be filmed in the high-definition format (the first being Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars and Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry), although the Region 1 DVD and the U.S. version of Boomerang were in full screen (cropping the left and right of the image) though not pan and scan as the camera stays directly in the center of the image. Like other television shows and films filmed in high-definition, the monitor the animation team would have worked from would have 16:9 and 4:3 safe areas so that the full screen version would not crop off too much of any important visual elements (such as characters). However, the film is broadcast in widescreen on Cartoon Network in the United States and released in widescreen on the Region A Blu-ray. Follow-up film Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale was released on October 2, 2007. External links * Category:2006 films Category:English-language films Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:2006 animated films Category:2000s action films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2006 direct-to-video films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s action comedy films Category:2000s historical films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated action films Category:Animated adventure films Category:American films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American action adventure films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated films about cats Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic mice Category:Slapstick films Category:Pirate films Category:Treasure hunt films Category:Swashbuckler films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman